


City of Angels

by RumbleFish14



Series: Freedom [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, True Love, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Part two of Easter Island, where Mickey and Ian continue their lives in Los Angeles





	1. Chicago Fire

The City of Angels  
Chapter 1-Chicago Fire

Mickey lugged the last box from their room, into the living room where all the other boxes were and flopped down against the beat up couch. The apartment was officially packed, everything they planned to keep was in boxes that was taking over their living room, the second hand furniture was being left or tossed. He didn’t really give a shit. Mandy was buying their shitty car as well, she needed one and offered to buy it. The only thing not packed was their clothes, few items in the bathroom and a thing or two in the kitchen.

They had two days left until their flight. Nico; the doting, rich-ass motherfucker who loved them, was having their shit moved without them lifting a finger. When he offered to pay for the tickets as well, they had to shut that shit down. Nico was already helping them more than he cared to realize, there was no way they would let him take care of it. South Side didn’t operate that way. They had two days until their flight, then it would be game over in Chicago and game on in L.A. 

Ian, being the workaholic he was, decided to work all the way until they had to leave. He left Mickey to pack as he worked 12 hour shifts at the hospital. Mickey didn’t do that. He put in his two weeks the second they got back, way before Ian talked to his ‘dad' Clayton and asked for a little help moving. He didn’t want to spend the week working when he, or they, should have been packing. 

It would have been easier if the Gallagher’s helped. But no, they decided it was his fault Ian wanted to leave Chicago. Even though it was his idea in the first place. Assholes, the lot of them. Worried about who would take care of Ian and his bipolar shit if they weren’t around. They refused to accept that Ian had a handle on it and that he was always there to help him if he needed it. Mickey seemed to think they wanted Ian sick all the time so it would give them something to fuss over. They wanted to make all his decisions but were never around when the shit hit the fan and Ian dropped into a manic or depressive episode. Then they were suddenly too busy to help. 

None of that mattered anymore. Shit was already in motion. Packed and ready, tickets paid for, Ian had one more shift and they would be L.A. bound, they’d get to see Nico and that beautiful resort of his. Their version of heaven, paradise. All Mickey could do was wait. He packed and binged on whatever movies they kept out, and he talked to Nico when Ian was at work. Then he called or texted again when Ian was home so they could see and talk to each other. It felt good, all three of them. Really good. They’d never been happier.

By the time he was done with the last box, it was 8:30 and already dark outside. The heat from the oncoming spring was enough to have him covered in sweat. Ian was due home within the half hour, and they would end up taking a shower together, so Mickey opted on waiting for now. He just shut his eyes and wished the AC unit worked. When he phone rang, his look of annoyance for the lack of air conditioning turned into a full blown, megawatt smile.

Mickey dug into his damp jeans and felt his heart flutter when Nico’s name appeared on the screen. He swiped the screen to the right and was never prepared for that deep voice.

“Beuna noches, my beauty.”

Mickey closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the couch at his words. “Fuck, I miss your voice so fucking much.”

Nico gave a happy laugh. “I miss you too. Only two days are left.”

Mickey looked at the calendar full of check marks on each date, counting down. “Two days doesn’t seem like long but three weeks fuckin has.” He whined and kicked off his shoes.

“Yes, that is way too long. But soon my favorite boys will be with me again. Happy and smiling.”

He smiled, just because. “You don’t get off til 8, you busy?”

“Just a bit, but I always call my beauty at this time. Don’t I?”

Mickey groaned softly. “You do and getting off the phone after never makes it easier.”

“You are so sexy when you pout.” Nico spoke quietly. 

Just a few simple words from Nico had his body ready for sex. His skin was sensitive to the touch, making him groan when he spoke. His ass was eager to be played with again by both him and Ian. And even though they didn’t actually have sex with Nico, that connection between the three of them was as strong as it ever was. 

Mickey had to adjust, splitting his legs wide so his junk didn’t get smashed. “Don’t say shit like that, it fucks with my brain.”

“Don’t try to fight it my beauty, I know how bad you want it. And I know when I call, you will answer.”

Nico was so confident, but he never stepped over that line into cocky or pushy. “Right now?” He whined as he looked down to see the sweat marks on his clothes. “I’m all sweaty and gross Nico."

Nico groaned, a truly desperate sound even to his own ears. “I love when you’re all sweaty. Makes that pale skin of yours glisten and sparkle.”

Mickey blushed, even over the phone. “Fuck, such a damn tease.” He scuffed but that playful smile Nico coaxed out of him graced his lips.

“I’m your own personal fluffer Mickey, it’s my job to tease and get you all sexed up for that sexy little redhead.”

Mickey bit his lip at the eagerness he heard. Fluffer was definitely the correct word for Nico. Since they got back from California, they had been making these little texts and calls, video chats, but only when Ian was about to get home. Nico teased him endlessly, usually for the half hour, or entire hour before Ian got there. Ian would devour him the moment that EMT jacket hit the ground and Nico got off on watching them, on touching himself as they touched and kissed and fucked their way through all that pent up desire. 

Sometimes he would watch, other times he would touch himself as they consumed each other but sometimes, Nico liked to guide them. Tossing out suggestions or comments, or even begging them to show him something he wanted to see. 

They fucking loved it. Exhibitionism. They loved when Nico watched them, both when he played and when he didn’t. But it was never just two of them alone. Nico would fluff him, get him ready for Ian with his words or his thoughts, but no clothes came off until Ian was there. Maybe it was an unspoken boundary, unnecessary maybe but no one really commented. It’s just how it was. If it aint broke, don’t fix it; was the phrase.

As much as he wanted to get naked and wrap Nico's words around his naked body until he came, he didn’t. The high was so much better when he waited for Ian. It was just sexual torture until he walked through those doors.

“Is my beauty not in the mood?” Nico asked softly.

“Hold on.” Mickey shifted and ended the call. He quickly dialed him again, initiating a video chat instead, he had barely enough time to set it on the coffee table and was answered instantly. “Fuck…” he groaned, and his dick jumped as soon as he saw Nico sitting behind the ancient looking desk in his office. His tanned skin looked especially dark against the white shorts and white button up shirt he wore, buttons undone a little, so it showed off his impeccable chest. “Fuck, Nico, you bastard.”

Nico smiled, his eyes fanning the length of Mickey’s body as he rested back against the couch. “Ah, there is my dark beauty. I missed your face Mikhalio.”

The use of his full name didn’t piss him off like it did when other people said it. Ian said it once or twice before, but Nico used it as frequently as he used his nick-name ‘my beauty'. “Miss you too Nico. You have too many clothes on.”

Nico smiled. “So do you, but our Adonis should be coming home any minute now to get those pesky clothes off that gorgeous body of yours.”

Mickey couldn’t help it, he ran a hand down his sweaty shirt, feeling it stick to his skin the further down he went. Brown eyes followed hungrily, eager to see him. “I’m already fluffed and you ain’t said shit yet.” He moved his hand down lower to slip under the shirt and feel cool, damp skin. It made him shiver. 

“Little red says you are insatiable Mikhalio and he is quite right.” Nico leaned further, trying to get closer. “You have a drop of sweat on your hips and I want to lick it off.”

Mickey glanced down and that drop of sweat was near his hip, dangerously close to being absorbed by his jeans. He swept the drop away with his thumb and sucked it into his mouth and fucking relished the groan Nico graced him with. “Like that?” He grinned and quirked an eyebrow. 

“I would use my mouth to do it, but yes my beauty. I can’t wait to watch Ian do it for me. To show me how much you like it.” Nico growled and gripped the desk until his knuckles turned white. 

“Fuck, he’s sexy when he does it, right?” Mickey questioned and kept up the light stroking of his fingers against his stomach. If he tried hard enough, it almost felt like Ian was doing it. Or Nico. “I fucking love everything he does to me.”

“You two are the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.” Nico groaned and pushed back against his chair. “I can’t wait to see his talented little mouth taste all of you.”

Fuck, it was working too well. Mickey pictured every single thing Nico said that involved Ian. He was hard and wet, trapped in his jeans until Ian came home. He couldn’t wait until they were all together again. All that skin, an extra mouth or set of hands. Nico's dick changing from his mouth to Ian’s and the look of them attached at the mouth while they touched him. 

It was euphoric. It was pure ecstasy. 

“God, he needs to hurry.” Mickey gave a nervous chuckle. “Show me a little, hmm?” he lifted his eyebrows, hoping the ‘cute’ quirk; as Nico said, would convince him to shed his clothes.

“Naughty little thing, aren’t you?” Nico chastised playfully. “How about I tell you what I can’t wait to see?”

Mickey nodded and thought about popping the button on his jeans. He glanced at the door, expecting Ian to walk in and ‘catch' them in a sense but the door stayed closed. He wanted, no, he needed that door to bust open and see Ian as out of his mind with sexual need as he was. 

“Please tell me,” he breathed and lightly arched against the couch, searching for the friction he needed on his ass that just wasn’t there. 

“I want to see my beautiful boys 69 each other. I want to see that glorious ass high in the air with little reds mouth suction cupped to it. Tasting and teasing while your pretty little mouth takes him down.”

Mickey slipped his hand from under his shirt to add pressure to his dick as he groaned and tried not to come. “Fuck, keep goin.”

Nico let out a ragged breath as he watched him lose control. “I can’t wait to see those lovely legs of his spread out for us. I want to see those juicy thighs of yours clenching around his head while he eats that sweet hole.”

“Goddamn I love his legs,” Mickey panted raggedly as his palm increased the pressure to his dick. He was grateful for the jeans now or he’d have come already. “God, he needs to come home right fucking now or—” 

He didn’t have a chance to finish complaining as the door was unlocked and Ian stepped inside, eyeing him hungrily from the doorway. Mickey started from his legs, unable to look away. 

“Mickey baby,” Ian purred as he set his duffle bag down, shut the door, and flipped the lock into place. “What do we have here?”

Mickey bit his lip and Nico’s laugh managed to break his concentration enough to look up into Ian’s eyes. “Fuck, just waiting for you to get here.”

Ian nodded and Mickey watched him take in his obviously flustered appearance.

“Looks like you got started without me, hmm?” 

Mickey nodded as Ian walked closer. God, he looked exceptionally tall like this. Mickey’s legs began to tremble at the sight of him, the heat from his body. Every single inch of Ian Gallagher made his body come alive.

“Nico’s being mean, that’s what.” He grumbled lightly but opened his legs impossibly wide, waiting for Ian to crawl between them. “Talkin about your legs and shit, got me all worked up.”

Ian grinned and swiveled the phone on the coffee table. “Hey babe, getting him ready for me, huh?”

Mickey cursed, a little annoyed how in-sync they were about him. They could read each other without even talking. They worked like two halves of the same machine. Eagerly waiting to peel him apart as soon as humanly possible.

“I was little red; he seems to be extra needy for it tonight.”

“I am not,” he huffed and lightly kicked the table until Nico fell down, hiding the screen. “I need it the same damn amount as I always do when your ginger ass works twelve fuckin hours.”

Ian picked the phone up and moved it to the side as he kicked off his boots and knelt between Mickey’s legs. “I guess that four hour fuck last night wasn’t enough?” He quirked an eyebrow, hearing Nico’s surprised gasp.

Mickey squirmed under the heat of Ian’s gaze. Even on his knees, his shoulders looked massive, making him seem impossibly huge. “Twelve hours is a long time Ian. Just me packin shit up, thinkin about all the shit we’re gonna be doin there and he is a damn cock tease.” He pointed to the phone, seeing Nico blow him a kiss; that asshole.

Ian looked at Nico who only shrugged, not denying he was the biggest cock tease in the world and Mickey rolled his eyes.

“Don’t act like you don’t crave it baby. I know how much you want our attention.” He rested his hands on Mickey’s thighs and squeezed. 

Mickey rose up, pushing his hands under Ian’s EMT jacket to untuck his shirt. He needed to feel skin and groaned as soon as he smoothed up Ian’s back. “You’re turning me into a needy little bitch.”

Ian moved a hand to rub over the bulge in Mickey’s jeans and nipped at his lips while he gasped. “Show me how needy you are baby.” He popped the button and jerked both sides of his zipper down.

Mickey gasped as his entire body moved from the motion. His hands dug into the muscles of Ian’s shoulders, keeping him close. “You know where my dick is, see for yourself.”

Nico groaned. “There is that sassy side I miss.”

Ian growled as he pushed Mickey back against the couch, grinding his hips forward into the side as nails ripped down his back. He put one hand in Mickey’s hair, jerking him back while the other arm rested against his pretty throat. 

Mickey gasped as much as he could and kept his nails in the small of Ian’s back. Fuck, he was addicted to Ian’s aggressive side. It rarely came to play like this and when it did, he was helpless.

“When I tell you to show me, I want you to fucking show me.” He growled against his lips.

Mickey whimpered and moved his hands to his parted jeans and pushed them down, still unable to move his upper body more than an inch. He slipped one hand in, letting out a deep groan and showed Ian.

“I’m so fuckin hard Ian, so hard for you.” Mickey wheezed. His hand moved up to Ian’s arm across his throat and pushed down harder.

“There’s my good boy,” Ian praised and softly ran his fingers into Mickey’s hair. “You know I’m going to wreck you now, right?”

Mickey nodded fast, pushing his hips up to make contact with Ian’s body. “God yes, Ian.”

Ian eased up his hold and moved both hands down to lift the bottom of Mickey’s shirt for him to shrug off. Mickey’s body was flushed pink, sweaty and a little red where he grabbed him. “You look so beautiful like this baby.”

“You gonna fuck me?” Mickey bit his lip, slowly leaning back up to quickly undo the small buttons on Ian’s shirt. “Gonna give me what I need?”

Ian nodded and leaned back to slide Mickey’s jeans and boxers all the way off. That hard working, sweaty Mickey smell was all around him now, like a cloud. Ian’s head tipped back on its own and he groaned. “I always do.” 

Mickey shivered when Ian bent down and put his face directly against his dick, breathing in deep. “Nico’s right, I am needy for it.”

Nico laughed lightly. “Should we talk later my pets?” 

Ian turned his head but didn’t move all the way away from his lap. “You wanna play while I fuck him?”

Mickey threaded his fingers into Ian’s hair and gripped tightly. “Please? You didn’t last time.”

“How can I say no when you ask so pretty like that?”

Ian winked at him before he stood up, bringing Mickey’s face flush against his body. “Get em off me.”

He eagerly kissed over Ian’s body, amazed that after all these years, he was still learning new ways to drive him crazy. Like when he tongued the edge of Ian’s ribs, only on his left side, his side would start to twitch. With Ian’s hands in his hair, he moved to unbutton his pants and slid them down. 

“Fuck.” He groaned and slid his hands up and down his legs. He nuzzled Ian’s dick with his cheek and neck as his fingers slipped into the band of his boxers and pulled those down too. 

“I like you all scruffy baby,” Ian rubbed his dick all over his bearded cheeks. “Maybe you should let it grow.”

Mickey didn’t reply. He kept his eyes trained up as he opened his mouth and slowly took him down until his throat screamed in protest. He worked him fast, bobbing his head all while his hands shamelessly touched his legs.

“He is still such a wonder, little red. Taking you down the first try is truly a gift of his.”

Ian noticed Nico straining to get a better look but couldn’t. He gripped Mickey’s chin and let his dick slip out. “Change position. Straddle the table baby.”

Without knowing why, he stood to kick off his jeans and Ian offered his hand as he threw one leg over the wooden coffee table. “Fuck, that’s cold.” He hissed as he sat in the middle of it.

Ian reached behind him and angled the phone, so it was directly behind Mickey's ass. “How’s that babe?”

Nico groaned and quickly slipped off his shorts and gave himself a few strokes. “So perfect little red, I can see that pretty hole of his.”

Mickey blushed. “God,” he whispered and fought the urge to move. Or he did until Ian stepped in front of him and gripped his chin, angling his head forward.

“Makes you want to do nasty, filthy things just to fuck it, doesn’t it?” He never looked away from Mickey’s eyes as he spoke. He let his jacket drop to the floor and tossed his shirt aside.

“I’d do anything just for one thrust into that ass.” Nico groaned again, watching it clench for him. For them. 

Mickey whined. "Fuck, Ian, leave the jacket on.” He reached out and pulled him closer as Ian picked up the jacket. “I want another taste.” He chased after his bobbing dick, only managing a quick lick or two before Ian pulled away. 

“You want a taste or my dick in your ass?” Ian stroked over his jaw, admiring just how pretty he was. “Got me all worked up now. You want me to fuck you with my jacket on?”

“Yes, I need you to fuck me. Got I need it so bad, fuck me Ian.” Mickey licked over the sticky head again before he moved to lean back against the table. “Where do you want me? On the table?”

Ian eyed Nico who was still jerking his dick slowly. “Whatcha thinkin babe, wanna help out?” 

Nico gave a low growl as he sat forward. “Such a pretty angle, we shouldn’t waste it.” Nico tilted his head for a moment as he thought quickly. “Flip him for me little red.”

Mickey rolled with the motion as Ian flipped him onto his belly. He could see Nico’s arm slowly moving still. “Wish you were here.”

“Oh, me too Mikhalio. I miss how my little pets taste.”

Ian gave Mickey’s ass a hard slap, then grabbed his hips and pulled him onto his knees. “Like that?”

“Perfect, just perfect. How bout a taste, hmm? Just for me.”

Mickey gripped both sides of the table, chest flat against it as he watched him jerk off. “Shit…” his eyes slid closed at the first lick across his hole. He knew Ian was keeping his eyes on the phone as he ate him. Running his strong tongue slow, then faster. Breathing hotly against him. “Fuck, I need a dick in my mouth.”

Nico groaned and angled the phone so only his dick was in the picture. “Like this one? Hmm, wanna wrap those pretty lips around me?”

Mickey nodded, practically drooling. His eyes only shut because Ian’s tongue wiggled it’s way into him. “Yes, fuck. I need it Nico!” he reached back and fisted Ian’s hair, urging to go deeper.

“Time to take that ass, little red.” Nico purred and zoomed out, returning to the normal angle. “He needs it good and deep.”

“Yes!” He whined and started to pant when Ian backed up. “As deep as you can Ian.” 

Ian stalked into the bedroom and grabbed the bottle off the nightstand. “Gimme that,” he bent forward and snatched the phone. He paused long enough to kiss Mickey, sliding his tongue between his puffy lips so he could taste himself. “So good baby,” he whispered between kisses and knocking their heads together, “I love you so much.”

Mickey gripped the back of his head. “Fucking love you more. I love everything you do to me.”

“Yeah?” he grinned and nipped his bottom lip. “You in the mood for what Nico wants, or do you want it nice and slow this time?” 

The option was enough to have his stomach flutter. Even feeling so out of control because of the things being done to his body and his mind, Ian always showed him that control he wielded. No matter what Ian and Nico wanted, Ian made sure it was only up to him. 

“Start slow, so I can feel when you stretch me out,” he paused to give Ian a dirty, messy kiss, “then fuck me as hard and deep as you want.”

Ian was shaking as he pulled back. He held the phone in one hand, pointing it down as two of his slick fingers slid between Mickey’s cheeks. “How’s that look?”

Nico was speaking in Spanish so quickly that neither of them could keep up and he had to switch to English. “Looks like it’s me doing it little red. Feels like I’m about to be knuckle deep in that ass.” 

Mickey watched him groan and reach for his flesh-jack-light, dribbled some lube over his dick and slowly pushed himself inside.

“Fuck, he’s tight.”

Ian pushed two fingers in at the same time and watched Mickey’s lower back arch as his body greedily took them. “Always so tight,” he spoke mostly to Nico, “no matter what I do, my tongue or fingers, my dick and even my fist…his ass is always so tight.”

“Need another one.” Mickey requested as he pushed down against them.

Ian added a third, still pointing the phone downwards. “Maybe, you need to dicks in here, huh baby?”

Mickey nearly came at what Ian was insisting. He couldn’t imagine having both Ian and Nico in him like that. He wasn’t sure if it was even possible. “You keep saying shit like that, and I’m gonna come.”

Ian chuckled and slipped his fingers out to slick his dick up. “You know you want it Mick. I know Nico does, right babe?”

Nico was panting as he listened and watched, pushing his dick into his toy faster. “My dick needs that ass Mikhalio. No one takes a dick as good as you do.”

Ian set the phone down long enough to spread Mickey open and spit inside his hole and squish his cheeks closed to watch it spread. “Mick is the best at everything.” Ian pumped himself a few times and lifted one leg on the table for leverage. He rubbed the head against him until Mickey started to rock back. 

“Fuck, little red, you have a big dick.” Nico groaned as he watched Ian tease Mickey’s ass. 

“I need that big dick Ian,” he whined and reached back to push Ian’s head against him. 

Ian held the phone tightly as he pushed in nice and slow, just like Mickey asked. Shallow breaths as Nico started to fucking beg for him to bottom out and he had to work hard no to give in. “How’s that baby?”

Mickey nodded as he gasped. Even slowly, Ian stretched him wide and it made his breath catch in his throat. “Just how I need it.” 

The satisfaction from giving Mickey wanted he needed was mind blowing. He felt so good when he could give it to him like that. He gave a loud grunt the second his hips pressed against his cheeks. “Fuck yes.”

“Move.” Mickey arched his back and felt Ian’s head brush against it like he was having a hard time moving. “You feel so good. So fucking big, God.” He pushed back, feeling the moment Ian’s dick slipped in deeper. “That’s it.”

Ian could only sit there, panting and shaking with his head pressed against Mickey’s back. It was so good, tight and wet and hot. “Back it up Mick. Take what you need.”

Mickey rose up so his hands were braced on the ledge of the table and slid forward slowly, then pushed back faster. Ian sagged against his back, breathing hard and gripping one of his sides. 

“I miss my boys,” Nico whined as he watched them fuck nice and slow. It felt like he was pushing into Mickey like that, losing himself. 

“Baby please,” Mickey begged, using the one word that would ensure Ian’s attention. “I need you.” 

Ian grave a low, weak moan and trusted forward hard until Mickey’s body slid up the table. “Say it again.”

Mickey didn’t say it, he kept pushing back as Ian slammed into him over and over. He could feel Ian’s irritation that he hadn’t said it yet but the force in which he pushed into him let him know. 

“Say it Mick.” Ian’s voice changed from weak and needy to dominant and powerful. “Say it again.”

Mickey held on tightly as the thrusts got harder. “Please baby, fuck me harder.”

“Yes!” Ian growled and gripped Mickey’s shoulder to keep him still. “Yes, yes, yes!” He accentuated each word with a rough snap of his hips. 

“Flip him little red, I wanna see your face too.” 

Mickey whined as Ian pulled away and flipped him over to his back. Ian tossed the phone onto his chest, grabbed him by both hips and pulled him to the end of the table.

“Like this?” Mickey groaned as he held the phone, so Nico was seeing how incredible Ian looked in that moment. Sweat slicked chest framed by that EMT jacket, his red hair a mess, emerald eyed dark. “Fuckin look at him Nico.” He groaned. “So damn sexy.”

“Come on Ian, gotta get back in him before I come just from looking at you.”

Ian went to shrug his jacket off, but Mickey sat up and held both sides to keep him from doing so. Mickey needed him to keep that jacket on, even if he was burning up. 

“Keep it on, I gotta see you in it.” Mickey hitched his legs up on Ian’s hips and kissed him.

Ian groaned and held the back of his neck and kept the kiss going strong as he rubbed between his cheeks. Mickey groaned and felt his body shake the moment Ian slowly slipped back inside. 

“Baby...” Mickey gasped and leaned back down to lay against the table. The angle was perfect, the phone showcased Ian’s body and every thrust. 

“Brace yourself Mick.” Ian spoke harshly and put Mickey’s legs over his shoulders. The harder he went, the more he could see Mickey’s stomach bulging again. “I feel so fucking close.”

Mickey reached back to grip the edge of the table just as Ian slammed in hard and fast. Over and over again, pushing hard against his prostate. “There, fuck. Right there!!”

Nico worked himself faster. He slipped one hand down to slowly rub over his hole. “Fuck us harder Ian.”

Ian looked up to see Nico knuckle deep in his ass. “Fuck, I can’t—God, I need you two to come for me.” He had to glance down quickly, just to see his dick stretching him out. 

Mickey reached down to grip himself, jerking fast to Ian’s punishing rhythm. He could feel Ian’s dick jam against his stomach, driving Ian absolutely wild. “Nico, look.” He groaned and angled the phone down to his stomach.

“Oh carino, I can’t— fuck!!” Nico came hard, tilting his head back as visions of his stomach bulging were burned into his mind.

Ian growled and moved faster, just to see it again. “Mickey baby, you gotta come for me right now.” 

Mickey moved one of Ian’s hands to touch it, nearly sobbing from how good it felt. “Just a little more baby, I’m so close.” Mickey jerked faster and as soon as Ian let spit drip from his mouth onto his dick, he was done. “Now, right fucking now!” 

Ian closed his eyes as he lost it, emptying himself into his sweet little ass. Jerking his hips until they both slowly rolled through their aftershocks.

Mickey panted as he let the phone rest against the ledge of the table. “Come here.” He pulled Ian down to his mouth, kissing away all those whimpering noises.

“I love you baby,” Mickey whispered against his lips, still out of breath. 

There was never ever a time when he felt so open, so vulnerable as he did right after sex. Immediately after. That’s why Ian never moved right away. He held him, kissing his chest like he did now, keeping him close until that feeling wore off. 

Ian trembled in pleasure. “I love you more.” He kissed him again and laid his head on Mickey’s chest.

“Thank you, boys, until tomorrow.” Nico smiled and blew them a kiss.

Mickey ended the call and let it drop to the carpet. “How is it possible to miss someone we hardly know?”  


Ian chuckled which made them both hiss. He slowly pulled out but moved no further. “He just has that appeal… I don’t know what the hell it is.”

“Yeah, good thing we only have a few more days left.” Mickey slid his fingers up and down Ian’s back.

“What do you think is going to happen?” Ian asked. When Mickey didn’t answer he added more. “With us and Nico, I mean.”

“I been thinkin about it the past couple of days,” he sighed softly. “We kinda keep him on a short leash, don’t ya think?”

“He isn’t a dog Mick.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “You know damn well what I mean. You, me, him; it all happened so fast. How are we gonna deal with it when we are always around him?”

“I guess I feel a little bad about not letting him do very much.” He sat up on his heels and stroked Mickey’s thighs. “You wanna let him in? See if he wants more?”

“More? As in us more?” Ian nodded, smiling. Mickey didn’t know if he was ready for that yet. He knew that both he and Ian wanted him so fucking bad. “It still feels a little too soon for that, but I guess we can’t just string him along.”

“I don’t think we are. I made it clear from that first time what we wanted.”

Mickey nodded and moved to sit up, legs over the side of the table. “Yeah, but it’s different now. We talk to him every day. Mostly the entire day and not just sex either.”

Their relationship with Nico was the very definition of complicated. They all wanted each other but hadn’t stepped over that sex line. But they all talked and acted like lovers. Now it kinda felt like Nico was getting the short end of the deal.

“You wanna talk to him about it all?” Ian asked and stood to help Mickey move back to the soft couch. “Ask what he wants, aside from sex.”

“And if it is just sex?” Mickey quirked an eyebrow. “Maybe he just wants to fuck, to actually fuck.”

“No baby, that’s not it. If that was it, he wouldn’t be helping us.”

Fuck. That was true. He had already helped so much in just the three short weeks after they came home. Helped them locate jobs, Ian would be working at the hospital closest to Nico’s house. Nico found him one too, he just didn’t tell him what it was yet. 

And that should have bothered him. He would never accept an offer like that, without knowing what it was or what it paid, even if Nico said it paid a lot. He would demand answers but not this time. He trusted Nico and that meant something.

“Do you like him?” Mickey asked suddenly.

Ian nodded and met Mickey’s eyes. “I do. He’s nice and sweet, fun. Do you?”

Mickey nodded too. Something he would also never do normally. He never liked guys before, not until Ian. “I don’t know how. He just kinda fell into our shit and said he was stayin.”

Ian smiled and put his arm around Mickey’s shoulders. “Yeah he did. I don’t know, maybe we just need to talk it all out and I’d rather not do it over the phone.”

“That shit never works out.” He huffed out a laugh and leaned against him fully. “So, waiting then?”

“Two days isn’t that long. We are gonna be busy anyways. Gives us time to figure it out.”

“Sounds like a plan red.” Mickey quickly straddled his lap, gripping both shoulders of his jacket. “Take me to bed, I’m fuckin beat.”

Ian smiled as he picked him up, very aware that his come had already started to leak out, possibly getting all over the place but he didn’t mind at all. He carried him to their bed and laid him down.

“Where you goin?” Mickey grumbled when Ian walked away. He came back a minute later, with no jacket, and a warm rag and motioned for him to flip. He rolled onto his stomach and Ian slowly cleaned him up. 

“Sore?” Ian asked as he noticed each time Mickey moved as he cleaned around his hole.

“No, just don’t wanna get worked up again.” He chuckled when Ian lightly slapped his ass. “I’m good, just get up here and tell me you love me.”

Ian tossed the rag behind him to land on the floor and sidled up against Mickey’s back and tossed the messy blankets over them.

Mickey pushed back, snuggling against him, even though he would deny it, and pulled Ian’s arms around his body like a blanket. “You gonna tell me?” Mickey prompted again as he kissed Ian’s hand when it linked with his own.

“I love you Mickey baby,” Ian whispered into his ear before he kissed it. 

Mickey could feel Ian sag behind him just after saying it. It never took him long to fall asleep but after working twelve hours, he dropped in an instant.

“Love you Ian.” Mickey whispered and smiled when Ian hugged him tighter.  
Just two more days and they would have a fresh start. Somewhere no one knew them, except Nico. They didn’t have to hide anymore. Or deal with their families dragging them down. It was gonna be just them, figuring out their future.


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian goes to say goodbye to his family and Fiona always has an opinion, then they boys get a surprise later on

City of Angels  
Chapter 2- Say Goodbye

“Fuck, I really don’t want to go in.” Ian held the phone with his shoulder as he leaned against the car, parked right outside the Gallagher house and lit a smoke.

“It can’t be that bad little red.”

“Nico, it really is that bad. You know they accused Mickey of taking me off my meds?”

Nico hissed. “Okay, maybe it is that bad. Why would they say something so horrible about our sassy boy?”

It didn’t take long to tell Nico about being bipolar. There was no reason to hide it, no reason to be embarrassed over shit he couldn’t help; Mickey’s words. Sharing information like that fell into the ‘more' category he and Mickey briefly talked about last night. It wasn’t everyday that he told people about it. 

He stood outside his childhood home, prepared to attempt a last goodbye but called Nico on the way, mildly freaking out. Mickey was with Mandy and Iggy, doing the same. If only his family was more laid back like the Milkovich clan.

“Cuz they never liked him, not really. We’ve been through so much shit together; awful shit. Now they want to blame him and my bipolar shit on us wanting to move.”

“I hope it’s not too bold to say this, but it seems like they don’t really want what’s best for you little red. Mickey is...”

Ian smiled when Nico sighed heavily and couldn’t even finish his sentence. He knew exactly what Nico meant; Mickey was fucking incredible.

“He is so good Ian. So, so very good. Honest and open, kind but with the right amount of sass. They should be cherishing every moment with him.”

“I wish they did, it would make this easier.” Ian took a deep drag on his cigarette, hoping it would calm his nerves. “Every time they say shit like that, it pisses me off and starts a fight.”

“They start a fight?”

“No, I do. They say shit about him, and I can’t fucking stand it. I won’t stand for it.” He had that hint of a growl to his voice, even talking about it was working him up.

“Deep breaths for me little red, deep breaths.” 

Ian listened to Nico breathing over the phone, trying to stay calm and match it. With every breath, his heart rate slowed, and his boiling blood simmered on low, just below the surface when it was needed.

“I know family can be rough, but you can’t make it work on your own. They need to put forth the effort too.”

Ian nodded and really wished both Mickey and Nico were here. It may be cowardly to want them here when he faced off with family, but they made him feel ten times more powerful.

“Your little Mickey baby is your family too Ian. He loves you for who you are, even with your faults, which I have yet to see.”

Ian grinned, just like he did with Mickey. Both of them knew exactly what to say, the right thing to say. Truthful shit. This is why he wanted to leave, to be around the people who made him feel good all the time. 

“I can’t wait to see you,” Ian let out a nervous laugh, “damn flight needs to hurry up.”

“Worry not little red, it’ll come sooner than you think.”

Ian had a feeling he was planning something. Something that would happen as soon as they stepped off the plane in Cali. Something happy and embarrassing and he couldn’t fucking wait for it. 

“But while you wait, I have a little surprise for my boys.”

Ian smiled. “Oh yeah, when we land?”

“Way before then. You’ll find out tonight. Make sure you kiss Mikhalio for me.”

“I will. Miss you.”

“Miss you.” Nico chuckled happily.

Ian ended the call with a smile but as soon as he looked up to the front porch, it slipped. Fiona was standing with Lip, her arms crossed, the signature Gallaher chin move was there as well. He just wanted to say goodbye to his family, to part ways after 21 years of co-dependency, on a good note. Fat fucking chance of that happening. 

Ian quickly made his way to them, trying and probably failing to give a genuine smile. “Hey guys.”

Lip nodded. “Hey man, what’s up?”

“Just wanted to stop, get those awful goodbyes out of the way before tomorrow.” Ian cracked a smile when Lip did. Fiona just kept her resting bitch face look.

“When’s the flight?” 

“3, gotta get there about noon to check in and shit.” He tucked his hands into his pockets and tried not to feel so awkward.

“Jesus Fi, you’re really not gonna say anything?” Lip barked as he shook his head in actual disappointment.

Ian appreciated the effort. So far, he was 1 for 2. Fiona obviously hated it, but Lip didn’t seem to mind. Or at least he was trying to be supportive.

“It’s fine Lip. I’m not here for her anyways. Wanted to see everyone else.” He shot a glare to Fiona who looked offended.

“That’s not fair Ian.” Fiona defended; arms crossed at her chest.

Ian let out a humorless chuckle as he leaned back against the railing. “Not fair huh? You know what’s not fair? You treating Mickey the way you do, the way you always have. You act like you’re better than him.”

Fiona stepped up. “You’re damn right I am. He’s nothing but trouble Ian. Drugs and guns and whores.”

Ian blinked at her, in actual shock. He was about to get nasty to get his point across. “Drugs? Well at least he didn’t almost kill a 3 year old with them,” Fiona gasped, losing her higher ground. “Guns, like the one Carl found in the yard? Or maybe the one grandma hid in the bathroom?”

Ian paused to see if either of them wanted to comment. He lifted his eyebrows in question.

“And whores? Really Fiona? You’re gonna make me say it huh?”

She opened and closed her mouth for a moment and Ian already knew what he was about to say would be as cruel and mean as it was true. 

“Ian…” Lip shook his head.

“Don’t ‘Ian' me, Lip. She had this coming. Wants to slam Mickey every chance she gets. She’s no better then he is, then any of us are. He’s just honest about the shit he does.”

Lip stayed quiet, folding his arms over his chest. 

Ian took that as a sign to keep going. “Let me count the number of guys you go through. I doubt I’ll have enough fingers though. Guys you only know for one night, your boss, oh and then his brother…”

Fiona looked a way, wiping her eyes. 

“Who has Mickey fucked, hmm? Me, and we nearly fuckin died for it. Svetlana, but that was rape, not sex. Then Angie? Just to prove to his dad he wasn’t a fag.”

His heart was beating fast. Happy to get all this off his chest. Maybe after Fiona will lose that uppity status she got from hanging around Jasmine for too long. 

“Mickey was there for me when you wanted to lock me up. He force fed me my meds when I said I hated him. He took care of me when I didn’t get out of bed for three weeks and didn’t leave me when I couldn’t shut my hyper sexuality down.”

Ian was screaming now. Unable to keep it inside now that it was freed. He only wished Mickey was here to see him, to know for sure that he would always pick him.

“We tried to help you.” Fiona sniffled and wiped her eyes.

“Help me? How, hmm? By saying I’m just another Monica. You know Monica is a horrible fuckin person, right? Like she’s not a type of disease, she’s the embodiment of all things fucked up and you say it as some inside joke.”

Ian didn’t know when he moved away from the railing and into Fiona's face. Lip had ahold of his elbow and tears wet his cheeks. 

“You all look at me like I’m one wrong emotion from a damn episode. If I’m happy, I’m suddenly manic, if I cry, I’m down. You don’t know shit about what I want or need.”

“Then tell me!” Fiona cried, moving closer. “Tell me right now what you need.”

Ian shrugged off Lip’s arm and stepped back, not because he was afraid but because he didn’t want it to come to punches. If Fiona hit him, he’d hit her back.

“I need Mickey!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. “That’s the only thing I’ve ever fuckin needed to be happy, to stay healthy. To give me a damn reason to want more out of life.”

Ian didn’t know when it happened, but Lip was hugging him. Ian sagged against him, squeezing hard. He wasn’t bawling, but he had steady tears falling down his cheeks. He was just tired of it all. He was tried of being the only one trying hard enough.

“You gotta get outta here Ian. Just go, pack your shit and take that grumpy asshole with you.”

Ian chuckled and muttered a soft thank you into his neck before he pulled back. Fiona was no longer standing there. She left. Unable to admit she was wrong or to say sorry. Maybe it was for the best, to just not get into it. He needed to see the others anyway.

“Wanna see the others?” Lip asked as he squeezed Ian’s shoulder.

Ian nodded, wiped his face and took a deep breath. “Yeah, I gotta start my last shift soon.”

“Gallagher.”

Ian’s eyes widened at the sound of Mickey’s voice. He turned and there he was, walking up to the gate with a worried but knowing look on his face. “Mickey, what—why are you here?” Ian could see Lip smiling, maybe in respect.

Mickey took the stairs two at a time. “A little bird told me you might need me.”

Ian grinned as Mickey looked past him to glare at Lip. “It’s okay, he’s fine.”

Mickey took his word for it and looked up at him. “He might be, but you’re not. You okay?”

Ian didn’t answer, he just gripped Mickey around the waist and pulled him into a hug. He gave a shuddering breath as he pushed his face into Mickey’s neck and took that first calming breath since he left the house 2 hours ago.

“Baby,” Mickey spoke quietly as he stroked his back, “you okay? I need to kick some ass?”

Ian groaned at the name, making his heart beat that much faster. “No, I’m good. Just need a second.” He mumbled and closed his eyes as he took breath after breath. 

“The fuck happened?” Mickey barked at Lip while he kept Ian close.

“Fiona and her mouth again.”

Ian wanted to butt in and tell Mickey he’d taken care of it, but he didn’t really want to move. He buried his head further into his neck and slipped his hands up the back of Mickey’s shirt. He needed to feel him.

“Guess it’s too fuckin hard to say goodbye, have a nice fuckin life.” Mickey rolled his eyes, pissed that Ian had to deal with the bunch of them.

“It’s fine baby,” Ian spoke as he moved back and cupped his face. “I fucking love you.”

Mickey grinned. “Course you do Gallagher.” He winked and leaned up to kiss him. He didn’t even give a shit if Lip was still standing there.

Ian accepted the kiss with a deep groan. His entire body felt light and happy, at peace as they kissed passionately. He chased after Mickey’s tongue and nearly purred when Mickey did the same.

Lip laughed. “Gross, get a damn room.”

Mickey broke from the kiss, eyebrows high on his head. “Yeah? Which one can we take?” 

Ian and Lip snorted at the same time. “We can take our bed when we get home.” He leaned over to whisper against Mickey’s jaw. 

Mickey winked at Ian and scowled at Lip. “So, you done here or what?”

“Well, the worst is over. Gotta say bye to he rest of them.” Ian stared at Lip, wondering if it was going to be a problem and relieved when it wasn’t.

“Yeah man, everyone’s inside.” 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and drug him along, bitching and moaning the entire time. The house was the same as it had always been. Only instead of a group of kids on the couch, they were teens. 

“Ian, hey man. Whatcha doin here?” Carl stood and offered his hand for a knuckle bump.

Ian grinned and completed the action. “Flight is tomorrow. Wanted to come say goodbye.”

“So, you’re really leaving?” Debbie asked from the couch.

Ian nodded and felt Mickey squeeze his hand. “Yeah Debs, we really are leaving.”

“Good.”

Ian’s eyes grew a little wide as she stood. “Good?”

She nodded. “You finally have a chance to get the hell away from this place, you need to go and never move back.”

He let out a deep breath, shaky laugh. Mickey covered his own smile with the back of his hand. “Never?”

Carl shook his head. “Nope, maybe to visit. Holidays and shit, but this place is a toxic waste dump Ian. It just drags you down.”

It was truly amazing how it went from The Gallagher’s not being supportive, to only Fiona not being supportive. She made it sound like the others were behind her on it and that had to be the biggest fucking lie he'd ever heard. It felt good to have their support. Even Lip knew he needed to get out. He may worry, as a big brother should, but family wasn’t supposed to hold you back.

“Why are you leaving?”

Ian looked past Debbie to Liam sitting on the couch. He looked sad. Like getting ready to cry sad. He squeezed Mickey’s hand once and moved closer to him. 

“Yeah bud, I’m goin. It won’t be forever Liam. Just a little while.” Ian held his hand out and Liam laid his smaller one into it.

“Why do you have to leave?” 

Ian took a glance at Lip; he didn’t give any reason to hide the real reason. “Uh, Mickey and I just need some time, alone. We wanna have a fresh start somewhere else.”

Ian watched a million and one emotions flicker across Liam’s face. From sadness, to fear, happiness and back to sadness. It hurt to watch, but if he was brave enough to leave when he could, he would endure his 8 year old brothers chaotic emotions. 

“Will you be okay without us?”

Ian blinked back the approaching tears. “It’s gonna be hard for me Liam. I’m gonna miss you guys but I won’t stay away. I can call or write and sending pictures. Come back for holidays and you can tell me about what I missed.”

Liam smiled. “I would have a lot to tell you.”

“Yes you would,” Ian cleared his throat with a chuckle. “Promise you’ll take care if Fiona? She needs you most of all.”

“I promise Ian.”

Ian bent down to kiss his head. “Good. We all need someone to take care of us.”

“Mickey takes care of you.”

The room stopped just as Liam said that, Fiona stepped in the back door to hear it. Ian wanted to jump and shout at her that he was right, but it wouldn’t do any good. Mickey on the other hand just seemed shocked. Surprised that Liam, sweet and honest Liam, would be so open like that. Even at 8 years old, he could see what Mickey does for him.

“Yeah Liam,” he stared at Fiona. “Mickey takes good care of me."

Fiona’s lip trembled; her face full of so much shit that he couldn’t make anything out. Fear and anger and guilt. She looked soft and frail but also abrasive. It was a cluster of shit he didn’t have time to figure out.

“I just wanted to stop in before my last shift.” He turned back to his family. “I miss you guys already, just take care of each other.”

Carl pulled him in for a tight hug, saying that he was going to take care of Liam and it nearly broke his heart. It made him want to stay and ensure Liam’s future, one full of kids parties and happiness. Not beer and coke runs.

“I got it Ian, promise.” Carl said as he pulled back.

Ian gave a nod and Debbie practically jumped in his arms. He smiled away the tears from Carl’s heartfelt goodbye and hugged her. “Gonna miss you red.”

Debbie laughed as she cried. “Miss you too. Make sure you be happy, along with taking care of yourself.”

Ian pulled back to smile at Mickey. “I plan to Debs. It’s been a long time coming.”

Mickey flipped him off but offered his hand out. Ian quickly linked them and pulled him close. “Not to worry pippy-long-stocking, I’m gonna take good care of him.” 

Debbie made a gagging noise as she faked getting sick. “I do not need to hear that Mickey, gross.”

Ian grinned because this is what family was supposed to be. Of course there were bad parts, but the good out weighed the bad every time. Goodbyes should make you feel sad and happy knowing that you’re coming back. 

“Love you guys.” Ian spoke as he opened the door, hand still linked with Mickey's.

“Love you!!” They all said together, and it sounded a little like radio static. 

They left the Gallagher house for the last time for a long while. Ian took one last look and pulled Mickey along to the car. They each got in and before they closed the door, Ian was on him. Pulling Mickey close by his face and kissed him. Mickey feel into it, groaning as their tongues slid together. Their hands groping and pulling at each other’s clothes.

“God, I love you so much.” Ian moaned as they pulled back. Resting face to face as they breathed heavily. 

Mickey smiled. “Love you too. You okay?”

“I’m always okay with you baby. Fuck, I wish she could just see that.” He stroked a knuckle over his cheek and kissed him again. “I was fucking lost without you.”

“She won’t see it because we have everything she wants. We love each other, we have life together and we are getting the fuck outta Chicago.” Mickey scooted over to be able to kiss Ian’s lips fully for a minute before he pulled back. “You already know how lost I was before you. I would have died without you, without us.”

Us. Them. A fucking couple. They saved each other from their own, personal hell's. It took a long time, a lot of pain and tears and regret to get to that happiness. And now that they had it, that they knew the sweet taste of it, they would do anything and everything to keep it close.

“We need to get home.” He pulled away in a hurry and started the car. “Like right now.”

Mickey sat back, a little confused. “Don’t you gotta be at work in like 20 minutes?”

Ian nodded as he drove. Speeding past cars and lights and signs. Weaving in and out of the light traffic. “Gonna be late. Sue can handle it.”

“Why late? All you have to do is drop me off and speed there.”

Ian gave him a sideways glance before he looked away. “Just trust me, yeah?”

Mickey chuckled. “Yeah, whatever man. Be all cryptic and strange.”

It didn’t take long to get back to their apartment, park and open Mickey’s door before he could. “Come on baby, move faster.” He pulled him along, growling when Mickey drug his feet.

“What’s the damn rush?”

Ian stopped and turned, bent down and tossed Mickey over his left shoulder. “Fine, I’ll take you up.”

“The fuck Gallagher, put me down!” Mickey hit his ass, trying to wiggle free but getting no where.

Ian took the stairs easily, smiling when Mickey finally gave up and huffed the entire way up. At least he stopped hitting him. He juggled him a little as he dug into the pocket to get his keys and unlocked the door.

“Put my ass down!” Mickey groaned again.

Ian kicked the door closed and was happy all the boxes bad been picked up and shipped. It was a clear shot to their room. He dropped them both to the bed, crawling between Mickey’s legs.

“I need you.” Ian whispered as he lightly stroked Mickey’s face. Tracing the lines around his mouth from smiling, the crinkles by each eye as he laughed. Those wild eyebrows and over his straight cheekbones. “I need you so much.”

Mickey stared up at him. The confusion was still there, just dimmed down. He realized what Ian needed. He wound his arms around Ian’s neck and pulled him down to talk against his lips. “I’m here Ian, you got me.”

The kiss was slow, soft and unhurried. Their lips lightly pressed together a few dozen times before he licked across Mickey’s bottom lip, just begging for entrance. He kept up touching Mickey’s face, angling him to where it would deepen it. 

He was in no hurry. Not this time. He wanted it all slow. Slow enough to catalogue each of Mickey’s gasps and groans, the way he looked with his eyes closed as they kissed and the way he kept him close with a tight grip in his hair. It was slow and perfect.

“I need to feel your skin.” Ian broke their kiss and spoke as he nosed against his jaw. One hand moved from Mickey’s face to slowly slid down his body and up under his shirt. “You feel so good.”

Mickey moved his hands down Ian’s back and pulled up his shirt as well to feel his warm skin. “This is what you needed to skip work for?”

Ian nodded and sat back, slowly kissing his way down Mickey’s chest, his fingers following the same trail. “I know Nico called you, but you didn’t have to show up like that.”

Mickey finally understood what this was. It was a thank you, a way to say how much it meant to him that he was there. “You needed me, so I was there.” He smiled when Ian gave that sad but happy look. “You don’t gotta thank me for lovin you Ian.”

Ian popped button on Mickey's jeans, trying not to cry. So many emotions were moving between them it was hard to keep up. He slid them and his boxers down and tossed them aside until Mickey was naked. “I always need you baby. So fucking much, you don’t even know.”

Ian kissed up his thighs, not teasing or biting but soft kisses. This time would be more than just a good fuck. He wanted to show Mickey how much he loved him. Ian skipped over his groin and his leaking dick, to kiss back up to his mouth.

“You don’t have to do this.” Mickey spoke quietly as Ian grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked them both up. His legs spread automatically for him, getting ready to take him. “You hear me Ian? You don’t have to prove shit to me.”

Ian nodded and tossed the bottle away. He lined himself up, knowing that Mickey was still open from their quickie this morning, then put his arms up so they caged Mickey’s head in. “I know, but I want to. You’re the only thing that makes me feel good right now. And that shit with them…” he trailed off and kissed over Mickey’s face. “I need to feel good; I need to make you feel good.”

Mickey recognized all the signs. Ian felt vulnerable and a little frazzled. He wanted to do what he could to prove that he did need him. “You always make me feel good baby. Always.”

Ian closed his eyes again as that name echoed in his mind. He felt Mickey’s hand on the back of his neck, guiding him into a slow, deep, undemanding kiss. When Mickey’s tongue slid against his, he groaned and pushed forward until he was as deep as he could possibly go. 

“Ian…” Mickey gasped and moved one hand to dig into the center of Ian’s back. His legs hooked around Ian’s legs as he tried to keep them as close as possible.

Ian kept his eyes on Mickey’s face as he moved, slow, deep thrust into him. Never kicking the speed, just enjoying the slowness of it all. Of Mickey shallowly panting against his face, his blunt nails digging in his back. “I can’t get enough of you.” Ian whispered as he brought one knee up to get in deeper. “I need you with me always.”

The shrill sound of his phone ringing ripped through their little bubble, but not enough to make him stop. Ian ignored the ringing as he licked his way into Mickey’s mouth.

“Nico is calling…”

With the sound of his phone blurting out the callers name in that mechanical voice, their kiss broke.

“You need to get that?” Mickey asked on a groan when Ian pressed into his prostate briefly.

Ian didn’t even have to think about his answer. “No baby,” he shook his head and brought Mickey’s leg up to hook around his hip, “just you and me this time.”

Mickey pressed their heads together, enjoying each slow, calculated thrust. “Fuck, this feels good.” He whispered as Ian moved in deeper. “I feel it comin slowly.”

Ian nodded. He had been close for some time now but was in no hurry. It burned against the surface, letting him know it was there if he wanted it, when he wanted it. But he needed it to be slow, to be just them this time. “You want me to…?”

Mickey shook his head. “No, this is good.” He surged up to kiss him, their kisses as slow and meaningful as their movements. He could hear each of Ian’s muffled gasps. 

Ian pulled out of the kiss and flipped them over easily until Mickey was on top. He sat up against the headboard and wrapped his arms around him. “Like this, need to see you like this.”

Mickey gripped his shoulders and started to move, a little faster then Ian had but in no hurry. “Fuck,” he gasped sharply when he pushed down enough to graze his prostate again. “I wanna make you come, please.” He sped up, well aware of Ian’s right grip on his hips. 

Ian groaned into his chest, licking and sucking red marks into his skin as Mickey moved wildly above him. Taking him far away from the Gallagher house and deeper into their own little world. 

“You gonna come with me?” He panted into his neck, so close to just giving in and coming.

Mickey nodded, moving faster until he was constantly groaning. “Talk to me.”

Ian moved one hand to Mickey’s dick and pumped it with the speed of his body. “You’re so perfect for me baby,” he groaned as Mickey gasped over the words. “I never needed anyone like I need you.”

“That’s it Ian,” Mickey wrapped his hands around Ian’s neck, eyes closed as he chased it. “Just a little more.”

He gave shallow thrusts up, making Mickey whine. “We belong together, we always have. And I want…” he groaned before he could finish the sentence. “Right there!”

“Tell me Ian…” he begged and tried to slow down but Ian was slamming into him hard and fast. “Oh God…”

“Give it to me baby!” 

“Now, right fucking now…” Mickey came, coating Ian’s hand and rocking into it as he tried to keep up his thrusting.

“Oh Mick!” Ian wrapped an arm around Mickey’s lower back and spilled into him, pumping slowly, just as Mickey was until he couldn’t move anymore. His heart beat wildly, breathing harshly as he kissed over Mickey’s chest.

“Fuck,” Mickey was panting just as hard, resting his head on Ian’s and touching his shoulders.

“Yeah,” he chuckled lightly. “Not sure where that came from but fuck.”

Mickey knew where it came from but there was no need to over analyze it. “Not gonna complain about that shit.” He chuckled also and leaned back to see his flushed face. “That was good.”

Ian grinned and moved sticky hands up Mickey’s chest, happy when he didn’t seem to mind. “It’s always good with you.” He brought Mickey down for a breathless kiss, using the last of their energy. 

“So, you wanna tell me what you were gonna say?” Mickey asked as he sat back.

Ian glanced away, trying not to give anything away. “It’s nothin, just talking like you asked me to.”

“Hmm, you’re full of shit.” He smiled when Ian glared at him. “You don’t just say random shit to me when I ask you to talk. You tell me the shit you want, truthful shit.”

Ian shouldn’t have been surprised that Mickey actually listened to the shit he said during sex. Half the time he couldn’t even remember. But he knew what he wanted to say and hadn’t meant to say it and definitely didn’t want to talk about it. 

“It was nothing Mick. Promise.” He tilted his head up for a kiss and Mickey seemed to lean down but stopped.

“Tell me. Even if it’s nothing. I wanna know.” He traced Ian’s lips, eager for that kiss. 

Ian tired to look away again but Mickey kept him from it. Holding his face. “Please baby, I don’t want it to start shit. Not after that.”

“It only starts shit if you don’t tell me.” Mickey quirked his eyebrows. 

His heart was pounding under that look. He put both hands on Mickey’s ass and squeezed lightly, trying to take his mind off of it. “I was just saying that we belong together. I said that we always had, and I don’t want that to change.”

“It won’t, ever.” Mickey kissed him quickly. “What did you say after?”

“Uh, that I want…” he closed his eyes and squeezed. “That I want to marry you.” He held his breath. It was out now, no going back, no forgetting it. He couldn’t take the words back and save them for when it was time. 

“You what?” Mickey asked, wide eyed and a little more surprised then what he expected.

“Shit,” Ian took a deep breath and easily lifted Mickey off his lap and stood. “I said it was nothing, just forget about it.”

Mickey sat, shell-shocked at the entire thing. He was pretty sure Ian just said he wanted to marry him. How was that nothing? “How the hell can I forget about that?”

Ian didn’t rely, he walked into their bathroom and washed his hands and his stomach. “Easily, just forget it. I told you I just say shit and that’s all it was.” He tossed the rag aside and walked to get his clothes.

Lie. Total lie and they both knew it. 

Mickey stood up from the bed and stood over him as he grabbed his clothes. “Fuckin bullshit. You never say random shit. I know it, you know it. Just fuckin tell me what you meant.”

Ian pulled on his boxers and jeans without talking. He was trying not to take the bait and turn it into a fight. When Mickey lightly touched his arm, he paused, leaving his jeans unbuttoned.

“You want to marry me?” Mickey asked when Ian finally looked up. He looked freaked out, sad that he might get rejected. He knew that face too clearly. “You’re tellin me that you didn’t mean that?”

“Of course I fucking meant it Mick. Why wouldn’t I? I’ve loved you since I was 15.” He quickly buttoned his jeans before they fell. His mind was racing as fast as his blood and he just hoped this shit didn’t scare him off. “Of course I want that. I just didn’t mean to fuckin say it.”

Loving someone at 15 was difficult. Your mind and body went through so many changes at that age. It was hard to keep up. One minute you wanted something wholeheartedly, and then next you hated it. Love at that age was harder because most of the time it wasn’t love, it was infatuation. Something not to be taken seriously.

But Ian knew loving Mickey, even at that age, wasn’t some pretty lie. He loved him then and he loved him now and he wanted to fucking marry him. But maybe Mickey wasn’t as comfortable with all that gay shit like he was.

Ian looked at Mickey finally, seeing the almost hurt look on his face. “You don’t say shit like that during sex. Heat of the moment and all that. I should have waited.”

Mickey knew what he meant. Sex talk, like actually talking during sex was tricky and dangerous. It was better to wait and do it before or after. “So, you didn’t mean it then? Or you just didn’t mean it was time?”

Ian moved closer and pulled Mickey against his body. Even this conversation felt like he was too far away. He was happy when Mickey linked his arms behind his neck. “I meant it baby,” he cupped one cheek, smoothing his thumb over it. “I really want that; it just came out at an odd time.”

Mickey smiled but felt that touch of excitement flash through him. “Did you think I’d say no?” 

Ian nodded and Mickey’s smile slipped. “I know you love me Mick. I never doubted that but getting married is a sore topic for you. You never want it. Not even with me.”

“Yeah, can’t argue there.” He slowly pet Ian’s hair, trying to distract himself. “I didn’t want it. But when you said it, I’ve never felt more excited.”

Ian closed his eyes and leaned their heads together. “Please don’t joke around right now Mick. If you don’t, that’s ok but don’t lie and say you do.”

Mickey gripped Ian’s chin hard making him look at him. “I may be a lot of things Ian, but never a liar. But if I didn’t want it, tell me why I got that heart crushing feeling when you said forget it?”

Ian searched his face and be knew he meant it. Mickey did seem a little crushed when he said forget it. Never in a million years would he think Mickey would say yes. And he didn’t. He didn’t ask Mickey to marry him, he just said that he wanted to. There was no time limit. 

“I didn’t ask, I won’t ask, because it’s not the right time. But I want to, really fucking bad.” Ian rubbed his cheek, unable to be so close and not touch him.

“No, it’s not the right time but if it was, there is no way in hell I’d say no to you.” Mickey smiled at Ian’s totally happy smile.

“You wouldn’t?” Ian kept grinning, happy the mood lightened.

“Have I ever been able to say no to you when it really mattered?” he lifted his eyebrows in question.

“Never.” Ian was starting to get all giddy over this. He hadn’t asked but it was pretty much a done deal. “Even if I want one of those tv weddings? With all the flowers and gigantic cake and get pissed if the details are wrong?” 

Mickey knew Ian would be like that before the prospect of getting married even came up. “I knew you’d be like that when we first started this. And you can have whatever you want. Just tell me the time and what to wear.”

“Fuck, I love you.” Ian chuckled at his perfect answer and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Mickey groaned into his mouth as he twisted his tongue inside. Learning every inch of his mouth like it was the last time. Hardly. But it felt like their good streak, their happiness was always short lived before someone came in and fucked it all up.

“Love you more.” Mickey muttered between intense, wet kisses. His hands smoothed up Ian’s bare back and dug his nails in.

“Knock knock…”

Their kiss broke apart at the sound of Nico’s deep, accentuated voice. They both stared at him, like he was a vision, a dream. Standing in the doorway, dark arms crossed over his buff chest. Looking so much darker because of his white clothes. That smile, trained on them, just for them. 

“Holy shit!” Ian muttered first, standing with his mouth open. 

“Please tell me you can see him too.” Mickey asked without taking his eyes away.

“Fuck yes I can see him.” Ian broke away from Mickey, who still had his mouth open, and ran right into his arms. He picked Nico up and spun him in a circle. “You bastard.” He cupped the side of his face and kissed him. Nico gripped his back with one hand, the other moving down to squeeze his ass.

Mickey was happy watching Ian devour him from the mouth down. He stood there watching, feeling himself growing hard just thinking about what they would do. 

Ian pulled back, gasping and smiling. “So much for the surprise tonight.”

“Yes little Red, I came earlier after our conversation.” Nico looked over to Mickey. “My beauty, you look ravishing.”

Mickey blushed and fought the urge to cover up and walked forward instead. Nico grabbed him around the waist and pushed him against the nearest wall. He groaned, gripping his sides as they stared at each other.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Mickey leaned forward until Nico’s dark hair fell forward. “I missed you.”

“I missed my boys too.” He motioned for Ian to step up and Ian wrapped around his back, chin on his shoulder. “It seemed like you were going through a rough time, so I wanted to surprise you.”

Mickey reached back to touch Ian, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. “Fuckin family drama. But we do need you.” He saw Ian nod. “I need a kiss.”

Nico laughed, one hand moving back to rest on Ian’s thigh, while the other caressed Mickey’s cheek. “You are so beautiful carino.” 

Mickey leaned and connected their lips, groaning as they easily fell into pace with each other. Tongues meeting shyly at first, then groaning as they sped up. He could hear Ian kissing up Nico’s neck, wet, delicious sounds that had him nipping Nico’s lip.

“And so very, very naked.” Nico grinned, pushing himself against Mickey’s front, while Ian did the same to his back. “Fuck,” Ian was hard against his ass, “is that for me little red?”

Ian nodded, sucking and nipping at his ear, groaning even Mickey sucked his thumb into his mouth as he was stroking his chin. “Fuckin missed you.”

“I missed you too, so bad.” Nico pushed his ass back, feeling Ian grip his hip while Mickey had his sides. “I take it my boys just made each other come?”

Mickey nodded. “Took me nice and slow, let me feel all of it.”

“He was perfect Nico,” Ian moved his hand to slip under his white shirt and touch all that smooth, dark skin. “All those sounds he makes.”

Nico groaned and let his head drop back against Ian’s shoulder. “He makes the best sounds.”

Mickey leaned forward to lick from his collar bones, to his throat, feeling the rumble as he groaned. “You should have seen how eager he was to be in me. Didn’t even want to go to work.”

Nico chuckled darkly. “Who can blame him, my sweet. I came half way across the world to see both of you. I would definitely ditch work to make you come.”

Ian groaned against his neck, feeling him shiver from his breath. He glanced at Mickey to see him nodding and biting his lip. They were on the same page right now. “I might have to skip work and make you come, hmm?” he licked up the side of his neck just as Mickey bit down on his chest. “Would you like that?”

“Only if I get both of you. I need both my boys.” He moved his hand back to Ian’s hair, keeping him close. Then his other one to Mickey’s neck, holding him close too. “Lo quiero chicos tan malos, por favor.” 

Mickey groaned at the words and looked to Ian. “He says he wants it so bad.” 

“Only if you keep up that sexy Spanish shit.” Ian groaned and pushed against his ass, grinding against it. 

“I’ll do anything, little red. Please…” Nico whined.

Mickey moved away from Nico’s chest and over his shoulder to bring Ian to his mouth. As they kissed, Nico groaned and moved against them. Mickey pulled back, smiling at Ian’s whimper. “Come on Gallagher, we tag team him.”

Ian’s whimper turned into a growl. “Fuck yes we do. And we get to tease the fuck out of him.”

“Por favor, little red. Anything you want.” Nico turned to kiss him, leading Mickey to his neck.

Mickey sucked against his skin and slowly backed them up towards the bed. Ian moved and was now standing beside him, breathing heavily. Nico looked at them with so much need, so much want they could drown in it.

“Time to show us what we’ve been missing.” Mickey grinned and bit his lip.

“Don’t be shy now Nico, you already know we are going to take you apart.” Ian added with that slight growl in his voice that he knew they both loved.

“Dios, no puedo esperar más. Necesito mis hijos.” Nico groaned as he spoke in Spanish, too fast for Mickey to follow.

Mickey quirked an eyebrow at Ian, smiling. “Oh yeah, he started with that fast Spanish shit, we got him exactly where we want him.”

Ian chuckled as he moved to stand behind Mickey, rubbing his groin between his cheeks until he groaned. “You know what I’m thinkin,” he pushed his hips forward again, “right?”

“Fuck yeah.” Mickey groaned and leaned over Nico's shaking body. “He’s gonna fuck me, and you’re gonna do the same to my mouth.” He bent down and licked across his shorts, feeling him hard underneath. “You want that?”

“Yes my beauty, I want it all!” Nico held his head down, asking for more.

“Don’t worry, we have just what you need.” Ian grinned; he couldn’t wait to see them both fall apart under him.


End file.
